Bleeding Hearts
by Luna Fleuret Caelum
Summary: She may have broken his heart, but it is better this way, because saying "yes" would only cause more heartbreak. Stella/OC


**Bleeding Hearts  
Author Notes: Onesided Stella/OC, hints of Stella/Noctis. This is probably my most game-centric fic I have written.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Versus XIII**

She never meant to be heartless or cruel to him.

He was her dear childhood friend one of the few people who had stood by her side since the very beginning since they were five years old.

Yet she couldn't muster herself to say a simple yes to his marriage proposal that was slightly expected. She honestly couldn't help but to feel her heart break as she looked into her knight's face seeing a raging of emotions spread across his face and his eyes, sadness, anger, but most of all heartbreak.

"Because of Noctis?" he questions causing her eyes to widen at the name of her first love the prince from a neighboring country. Despite the war that happened between their countries shortly after their meeting, the two of them grew to have a close bond during the aftermath of it to the point of his death of being killed by the mastermind of the war. A man who was like them who was able to see the light, and became obessed with bring back the Goddess of Death with the last crystal.

She honestly couldn't deny that Noctis still holds his heart even if they did have a short relationship during the course of her adventure with him, she couldn't deny the fact that he was the only reason why she said no to her childhood friend.

"I know where I always have stood with Noctis, and I can't deny the fact that I am still in love with him despite the fact he died a couple of years ago," she admitts softly. The bittersweet memories of her relationship with Noctis came rushing back to her "But he isn't the reason why I said no to you."

"Then why?" Geoffry questions.

"Because I don't love you in that particular way," Stella replies softly. "I love you as my older brother and as best friend. We grew up together since we were mere children. You and Arene are my family. I would do everything in my power to save you if the two of you were even in trouble even give up my crown if the situation calls for it."

"But," Geoffry continues not necessary surprise by her answer but at the same time he can't say that her answer completely mended his bleeding heart.

"If I marry you we wouldn't be happy, you and I both know that." She replies and before he can opened his mouth to protest decided to continue. "We would be wearing mask of false happiness I'm still in love with Noctis, and perhaps I always will be. I would want you to be happy Geoffry. I would want you to find a wife and love her with your heart and have her love you in the same way. I would want you be happy the way that you deserved. I honestly think you would only find misery if you stay with me."

"I think your wrong my lady," he replies a tad bit coldly but she can hear the emotion laced behind his words. "You are the girl that I have dreamt about marrying since were thirteen years old and those dreams had never changed. Even when I saw the relationship between you and Noctis blossom during the time I saw you with him. My feelings for you would never change for you."

Stella sighs at that remark.

"And my feelings would never change for you either Geoffry. I love you too much to agree to a marriage that would leave us both miserable in the end I can only pray that you find happiness eventually," she replies softly.

"I pray that you find happiness as well my lady," he replies turning around to exit the throne room probably to go somewhere where he can grieve his broken heart in peace.

She honestly half expected him to take a period of leave. Perhaps a part of her hope he does leave if it means that he would finally be able to move on from her.

"Stella are you alright?" Arene questions noticing her crestfallen face and she could have sworn that she felt a tear roll down her face.

"I'm fine," she replies, and the answer honestly sounded like a lie to her own ears. She knows that Arene would probably know that she was lying as well.

Although she knows for sure it wasn't because of the choice that she made mere moments before instead it was more on the terms she hated breaking his heart.

"I think I'm going to retire to my room a bit early tonight," Stella replies feeling Arene's concern gaze on her.  
"Shall I accompany you then?" Arene questions.

"No I would rather go by myself," she replies heading towards the twin doors and with each step she can feel her heart bleeding.

Partially for herself and her starcrossed relationship with Noctis, but for the most part it was for Geoffry and how she broke his heart.

**-the end**


End file.
